1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to signal converting apparatuses and, in particular, to a signal converting apparatus for performing conversion processing according to a user preference, a method for conversion processing, and a program that allows a computer to implement the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related-art video apparatus, such as a television receiver or a digital versatile disk (DVD) player, displays items that are adjustable in the apparatus on a menu screen and a user adjusts each item that the user wants to adjust. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-057959 discloses an image display system for displaying a menu of adjustment items.